User talk:Yhadit
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Secrets Of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Immortal Humani page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog)ji Hello, thanks for the introduction, can yo help me? I dont know ho to put ne sections, like Trivia, etc. Hi there! I'm Bloodstar18, but you can call me Brandon. I just got The Enchantress today, and I love the series. I started reading it in 6th grade, and I'm about to be in the 10th grade. I was wondering if I could join the community you have here? I edit on several wikis, mainly writing and Roleplaying ones, but I've never been on an information wiki, so I was wondering, cause I've seen that there are very few users on here, if I can join? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 22:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I live in America (Georgia to be spacific) so, we probally won't be on at the same time, but it's about to be summber break so, I stay up really late, so I dunno. But, anyway, I won't really know if you were grammatically incorrect (I think thats how you say it xD) cause Grammer and Spelling are not my strong suits xD. But..yeah, anyway. I just finished re-reading The Necromancer, and I just got up about thirty minutes ago, and I started The Warlock, so about Friday I'll be done, and then I'll start The Enchantress, I'll tell you about it if you want. Also, I'll be gone next week, I'm going to meh Grandparents house, so I won't be on, but after that, I'll probally be on this wiki, like, 24/7. I just wanted to know, do you have a Spoiler Template? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 14:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and God (sorry if that offeneds you) thats such a long time to wait...so, can you speak english and...ummm...I dont know what you'd call it, but Indonesian? (I know I probally spelled that wrong). My Mom had me when she was 36, and she's 50 now, (I'm fifteen) so they'd be around 73. My great-grand ma on my Dad's side was 93 when she died in 2009...so..yeah. And yeah, It feels like I should go to school tomorrow, even tho its the last day of school, and ''tomorrows Saterday anyway..for me. Ummmm, I hate to ask this when I just got here, but can you make me an Admin? I was gonna edit some of the Book pages, but their all locked, so..Unless you/an other admin unlocks them, or I'm an admin, I can't edit them... Thanks! [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?]] 17:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh its fine. I dont really believe in that god, and meh grandma was really old, and she was in pain...so I'd rather her die that suffer. Okay, and are you a Beauracrat? Cause if your not, then you can't make other people admins. Also, I fixed the spoiler template, so now it reads a Book or a Character, instead of an Episode. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''I'm Crying Here]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 16:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You joined meh wiki? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 01:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Yhadit? Did you see meh message above this one? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 20:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC)